Telling the Truth
by TriciaHearMeRoar
Summary: Flynn upsets Rapunzel and she takes refuge in a closet. How does he get her out? Both POVs.
1. Flynn's POV

I don't own Tangled.

I'll make the next chapter in Rapunzel's POV.

"Go away, _Flynn_!" Rapunzel cried from her small closet. She'd been in there for about twenty minutes now, and I was growing anxious.

"Rapunzel, I'm sorry! Please just come out so we can talk."

My plea was met by her agonizing silence.

"Rapunzel?" I called again.

"I said go away!" even though I knew she tried to hide them, I could hear her pitiful sobs.

"Just unlock the door so we can talk, _please_." I was practically begging her not to cry anymore, shaking the knob to try to loosen it.

"I don't want to talk to you! You're an insensitive pig and I hate you!"

I could have sworn my heart was broken.

"Rapunzel…" I whispered pathetically. I shook my head and let it rest on the cold wood of the door that separated her from me.

"Would it help if I told you that I love you?"

There was another minute of wretched silence before I heard her shuffle within the closet.

"W-what?"

I knew what she wanted. If it meant I could stop her sobs, I would tell her the truth.

"It's true, Rapunzel. I love you, more than anything. I wish I would have told you sooner, but I was afraid that I'd scare you off. Please come out?"

I could feel my heart pounding out of my chest. She wasn't going to come out. I removed my hand from the cold handle, hit my head against the uncaring door and sighed.

"You… you mean it?" her words were barely audible but every word rang in my ears.

I didn't even have to think about it.

"I do. I love you with everything I have, Rapunzel."

I heard the faint click of the door unlocking and she threw the door open with such an incredible strength… all of it was directed at my face. I forgot the closet door swung out.

I doubled over holding my nose.

"Ahh! Dammit!"

Rapunzel gasped and ran to me.

"Eugene! I'm so sorry!"

Her mouth opened wide and tears came to her eyes.

"Your nose!"

I back up to lean against the wall.

"Is it bleeding?"

She nodded and ran to the bathroom, mumbling about how I was making a mess and she needed to get a towel to stop the bleeding.

When she came back her face was red and full of tear streaks.

"I'm so sorry!" she cried again, shoving the towel between my hands and bleeding nose.

"It's fine, Rapunzel," I choked, trying my best to ignore the sting.

"Let me just help you to the couch," she took my left arm and slowly sat me down on the couch that her parents gave to her as a late eighteenth birthday present.

I squeezed my eyes shut to get rid of the involuntary tears, and looked into her darkened green eyes.

"I love you, Rapunzel," I did my best to smile.

She sobbed and hugged me, whispering that she loved me too.

We spent the nest few hours on the couch as she tended my bloody nose.

As she fell asleep in my arms, I kissed the crown of her head tried to ignore my numb right arm.

"_I love you, Rapunzel." _


	2. Rapunzel's POV

"Go away,_ Flynn_!" I cried, putting as much emphasis as I could on his name. Even though I've only been hiding in this closet for about 20 minutes, I've been mad at him all day.

He says it's because I'm just being crazy. I have a perfectly good reason to never talk to him again.

First, he told me he'd take me to a nice restaurant for my birthday. We ended up going to a hamburger joint. Not to mention he _conveniently _forgot his wallet, so I had to pay. He also decided it was a good idea to flirt with the waitress. Who he mentioned _'had perfect curves in the perfect places.'_

And to top it all off, he got my birthday wrong. I thought he was sweet to take me out on a night I didn't have a class. He had the day entirely wrong.

"Rapunzel, I'm sorry! Please just come out so we can talk."

I ignored him. He didn't want to talk. He just wanted me to forgive him so we could make-out.

"Rapunzel?"

Jeez, he's needy. He really didn't want to talk at all. Despite my efforts to keep it in, I began to let the tears fall.

"I said go away!" I didn't mean to sob out loud.

"Just unlock the door so we can talk, _please_." He was begging. I didn't care, even as he tried shaking the lock loose.

"I don't want to talk to you! You're an insensitive pig and I hate you!"

He was only quiet for a few seconds. Maybe I'd actually hurt his feelings. Not that I even cared. I pulled my legs up to my chest and sighed.

"Rapunzel," he whispered so that I could barely hear it. And then there was a thump. It scared me slightly. Probably hit his head on the door. Idiot.

"Would it help if I told you that I love you?"

My heart stopped. What did he just…? I moved to my knees and pressed my ear to the door so I could hear him more clearly.

"W-what?" I sobbed.

"It's true, Rapunzel. I love you, more than anything. I wish I would have told you sooner, but I was afraid that I'd scare you off. Please come out?"

I couldn't believe it. That jerk! I love him too. I've been waiting for months for him to tell me that!

I contemplated ignoring him. But I wasn't sure why. I took a quiet shaky breath and fixed my hair the best that I could. I heard another thump on the door and was still before I spoke.

"You… you mean it?"

I was surprised he said it as quickly as he did considering how long it took for him to admit it.

"I do. I love you with everything I have, Rapunzel."

With stable hands I flicked the door unlocked and threw open the door. Only to have it hit him square in the nose. Why was he standing so close?

He stepped back and doubled over.

"Ahh! Dammit!"

I gasped loudly and ran to him. Even if he kinda deserved it I still felt bad.

"Eugene! I'm so sorry!"

I couldn't help the tears that flooded my eyes as I held my hands over my mouth to cover my shock and guilt.

"Your nose!"

He backed up until he hit the wall.

"Is it bleeding?" he asked in a groan.

I nodded. Of course it was bleeding.

I mumbled to myself about how he was gonna get blood on my carpet and daddy would be so upset as I ran to get a towel from the bathroom.

I picked up the first towel I saw and the tears came back.

I ran the towel back to him and I gently wedged the towel in place of his hands against his nose.

"I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine, Rapunzel."

I could tell he was in a lot of pain.

"Let me just help you to the couch," I took his arm and set him on the couch as quickly as possible.

He closed his eyes and opened them, staring right at me.

"I love you, Rapunzel," he gave me an awkward grin.

I let out the last sob of the night at hugged him.

"I love you too," I admitted softly.

His nose stopped bleeding within the next 20 minutes, and I was exhausted from all of the crying. He gently placed his arm around me and lulled me to sleep with an apology, and promised he'd make it up to me.

_I love you, Eugene. _


End file.
